1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector provided with a fixing member for fixing a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connection resistance is large for multipolar connectors and attempts have been made to improve connectability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,528 discloses a lever-type connector, with first and second housings that are connectable with one another. The first housing is formed with cam pins. Levers are mounted rotatably on the second housing and are formed with cam grooves that engage the cam pins. An operating member is held on the second housing and can slide in connecting and separating directions. The operating member is slid in the connecting direction to guide coupling pins on the levers and to rotate the levers for pulling the connectors together. However, this lever-type connector has no structure for holding the connectors in a connected state. Vibration or pulling forces on the wires can shake the operating member or the levers and can cause the connectors to separate. Thus, studies have considered a connector with a holding member for maintaining a connected state. However, a separate holding member would enlarge a multipolar lever-type connector with a lever and an operating member.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a lever-type connector that maintains a connection completed state without enlarging a lever-type connector main body itself.